Touhou vs. Capcom/Chris Redfield
Bio Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. After leaving the Air Force, Chris went to Raccoon City where an old family friend, Barry Burton, suggested he try out for the new S.T.A.R.S. police force. Chris went ahead and applied for S.T.A.R.S. where he was immediately accepted. Along with Barry, Chris was placed in Alpha team with Albert Wesker as Captain. He was both a point man as well as Alpha team's co-pilot and was known for his marksmanship ability. It was here that he also met his future partner; Jill Valentine. After recovering from their wounds, the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members made a number of attempts to report Umbrella to the authorities, but all attempts failed due to the corporation's bribing of the Raccoon Police Department RPD's chief; Brian Irons. While the public was disturbed by the events, they continued to purchase Umbrella's products. Eventually, Irons had the S.T.A.R.S. team disbanded and replaced with a more standard S.W.A.T. Chris is currently a well-respected Special Operations Agent (S.O.A.) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.), a group dedicated to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. Jill Valentine was also part of the organization before her sudden disappearance during their supposed final encounter with Wesker. Movelist Skill Cards *Combination Punch: Chris pummels the opponent with a series of punches. With certain inputs/combinations, Chris can finish the attack in several different ways. *SMG Burst: Fires a burst of the Sub-Machine Gun towards the opponent. *M37 Shotgun Blast: Fires a blast from Chris' Ithaca M37 Shotgun. *M29 Magnum Shot: Chris fires a shot from his Smith & Wesson M29 Magnum. This can cause either a wall bounce or a ground bounce (if done in the air). *Flamethrower: Chris fires a short burst of flames towards the enemy. Holding the button lets the flame last longer. *Stun Rod: A single strike with the electric stun rod. *Hand Grenade Toss: Chris throws a grenade at the opponent. The heavy version becomes incendiary and leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short time. *Proximity Mine: Chris lays a mine on the ground. It will explode when the enemy steps on it or if time passes by. Spell Cards *Grenade Launcher: Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher and fires a nitrogen grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky, and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent, it having some homing capability. *Sweep Combo: Chris slashes the opponent with his knife, stuns them with the stun rod, fires his shotgun, shoots a burst of SMG bullets, followed by a revolver shot, and finally a rocket from an RPG. Last Word *Satellite Laser: Chris equips the targeting device from Resident Evil 5 which allows the player to move a targeting cursor and aim it. Upon pressing any attack button a "Sonar" will sound and a huge laser is shot down at the area the player locked on at. This can be done three times before the Last Word ends. This can also hit OTG. Misc. *Battle Intro: Chris says “Let's get this mission started!” and cocks his pistol. *Taunt: He points to the opponent and says “Bring it!” *Victory Pose: He says “Mission accomplished. All right, let's roll out.” He then holsters his pistol. Winning Quotes Compared to fighting zombies and B.O.W.s, this was like a vacation. I'm not going to lose any more teammates. I will protect them. You know why you guys lost? It's because you lack the teamwork that we have. I'll root out bioterrorists wherever they may hide! Vs. Self: You're a persistent son of a gun. I expected no less from a test tube freak made in my image. Vs. Jill: Nice moves there, Jill. Your training is really paying off. Vs. Wesker: You're finished, Wesker! You're not a god…..you're a joke. Vs. Asura, Sonson and Yuugi: Don't let this loss get to you. I've taken down bigger things in my time. Vs. Morrigan: What do you mean I have feelings for Jill? She’s just my partner, that’s all! Vs. Felicia: I better keep a close eye on her. Who knows what she could do if she gets infected? Vs. Demitri, Remilia, Flandre and Seija: The BSAA was formed so that scum like you would never threaten the innocent! Vs. Amaterasu, Jon Talbain and Kagerou: Sorry for shooting you. I’m not used to dogs. Vs. Frank West and Nick Ramos: You’re quite the survivor. You would make a great member of BSAA. Vs. Saki: Is the government really sending teenagers to combat bio hazards? Vs. M. Bison: Another crazy leader who thinks he’s a god. Here we go again…. Vs. Kaguya and Mokou: The Elixir of Immortality? I better make sure Wesker doesn’t get his hands on it. Vs. Sakura: Why are you still wearing a school uniform? You seem to be about Clare’s age. Vs. Cirno, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia and Medicine: I've fought all kinds of creatures before, but you take the cake for weirdness. And annoyance. Vs. Utsuho: If this knowledge is as powerful as you say, then I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu and Murasa: Damn it! The living dead is difficult enough, but ghosts? Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Sorry if I'm interfering with your job, but I have a responsibility to mine. Vs. Komachi: You wouldn't have, by any chance, created a solution to zombie outbreaks in your time as a ferry woman, would you? Vs. Ryu, Chun Li, Gene, Meiling, Ken and Akuma: If a black belt was enough to take out these things, I'd be hitting the gym by now. Vs. Hsien Ko: A zombie who hunts the living dead? My job just got a lot more complicated... Vs. Hiryu and Sakuya: Whoa! I really didn't see that coming. That was some real luck on my part. Vs. Dr. Wily: This guy is no Wesker, but he’s quite persistent. Vs. Cammy: Not bad. You might even give Jill a run for her money. Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: No matter what, Wesker can't get his hands on these notes. Vs. Satori: I thought mind reading was just a magic trick. Vs. Firebrand, Nue and Kogasa: Sorry, but you just don't scare me. I've seen circus clowns scarier than you. Vs. Anakaris: Talk about cliché horror movie scenarios. Vs. Amingo: ...Okay, this is the most racist looking B.O.W. I've ever seen. Vs. Spencer: Bioweapons aren't something a rookie like you should get involved in. Vs. Hina: I've been hearing a lot of reports about someone scaring them out of the mountains. Would that happen to be you? Vs. Masamune: You wanted my guns on. Well, buddy, they’re on. Vs. Kasen: What’s with that right arm? An experiment? Vs. Dan: Stop goofing around and get to safety! Vs. Seiga: Hermit or not, I’m putting you down. Vs. Nero: Watch that tongue, kid. Ending (Chris has managed to apprehend Wesker and is handcuffing him.) Chris: I got you! You’re not going to get out of this, you bastard. Wesker: Hmm. That’s what you think. (Chris pushes a button and shocks Wesker.) Wesker: GAH!!!!!! W-what?! Chris: Don’t even try, Wesker. I custom made these handcuffs. Wesker: Always a thorn in my side, Chris…. (The two approach Shikieiki.) Shikieiki: Let’s see… Posing as a S.T.A.R.S. Member….Murder…Delusion… Mind control…. (She hits Wesker with her rod of Remorse. The impact is so hard, it actually breaks Wesker’s glasses.) Wesker: Damnit!!! Shikieiki: The verdict: Guilty! And as punishment, you must now spends an eternity in Hell! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom